Et Draco Lutra
by etdracolutra
Summary: It's sixth year. Draco cannot keep from remembering a moment in the past. One night it's too much to bear and finding himself near Hermione he begins an obsession that could harm her, as well as his family.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

I own nothing, all belongs to JK Rowling.

**Et Draco Lutra**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams**

_He was talking quietly with Pansy. Her face made up perfectly, her dark hair swept up in an elegant chignon. Her form fitting silvery gown twinkling. She was smiling at him, while he smirked at a nefarious comment. His back toward the stairs, when she looked up, open mouthed, and clearly shocked. He turned slowly, giving a double take, openly staring at the magnificent creature now descending the stairs. His gaze transformed from one of shock to a searing desire. Her hair, no longer busy and tangled, but soft, shiny, with soft curls spilling gently from her updo. She was looking at Viktor Krum with those beautiful, shy golden eyes. "So repulsively Gryffindor," he thought to himself. He willed her to look his way, as if she read his thoughts her eyes quickly sidled over to him. He smirked, and almost imperceptibly winked at her. Her features molded into surprise, but she quickly changed her expression, and shifted her gaze back to Viktor. They paired off, and Pansy dragged him into the Great Hall. _

_Pansy was prattling on with Daphne Greengrass. Inanely discussing what each girl was wearing, who they were with as a date, and rating them based on both. Draco was bored, his gaze continually landing on Granger with Krum. Each time she laughed at something he said, he felt a stab of jealousy in his solar plexus. Pansy didn't notice, she was too busy being the pureblood judgmental bitch that she was. Draco pulled out his flask of fire whiskey and took a large gulp. It eased his demeanor. _

_Toward the end of the ball, he watched intently as an argument broke out between the weasel and Granger. "Prat," he thought to himself, clearly the weasel was upset at her choice of date. "If he didn't want her going with anyone else the idiot should have asked her first." He knew the weasel had waited until the last possible minute, he'd heard about the incident with the Beauxbaton's champion. He eyed Granger as her face flooded with anger, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She fled the Great Hall and ran up the stairs. Decision made, he excused himself from Pansy, who had no attention for him, and stealthily swaggered out of the Great Hall. _

_After wandering the fourth floor, unsure of where she went, he heard her softly sniffling. He rounded the corner and spotted her in an alcove, on a window seat, her temple resting on the glass, slow tears rolling down. She heard his movement and scowled up at him. _

_ "What do you want Malfoy." She questioned, the bitterness in her heart apparent that he was the last person she wanted to see. _

_He stole a moment to fix his features into his characteristic smirk and replied coolly "Just wanted to see the mudblood herself, getting what she deserves." _

_Hermione gasped, feeling wretched, she made to move, Draco was too quick for her, he crossed the small area in two strides, and grabbing her wrists pushed her against the wall. Dangerously close, he could smell her sweet, spicy perfume. She looked up at him with wary eyes, she hadn't had a chance to grab her wand, and both hands were pinned by her shoulders. _

_ "Malfoy release me now. I don't want to deal with you, or any other wizard at the moment." _

_Her scent was intoxicating, her face flushed with anger, and hurt. She looked too delicious. He glanced at her perfect lips, tied in a bow, tugging down at the edges. He suddenly felt a wholly unwanted urge to catch just a taste. She had looked beautiful, and in this raw state he desperately needed it. Dipping his head down capturing her lips with his, needing, wanting. She stood paralyzed, clearly this was not what she expected, feeling desire creep into her veins, she felt a spark, and gave into the kiss. At her compliance he deepened the kiss, nibbling her lip, she gasped which was enough for him to slide his tongue in. _

_She hadn't even realized he released her wrists which were now around his neck, clawing at his scalp. Draco growled at the feeling of her nails in his scalp. He bit her lip and she moaned. He felt a familiar twitch in his groin and pushed his body against her. He felt her curves, and his hands wandered down her sides to rest at her hips. Breaking away he looked at her with clear desire, his steel grey eyes burning into hers, Hermione stared back with apparent lust. He moved his lips to her neck just under her ear where he could feel her pulse, and she moaned deeper. _

_He pushed back suddenly, staggering a couple steps, with disgust on his face. She looked bewildered. He spat and looked at her again internally cursing himself. She looked so fragile. _

_Regaining his composure and swagger, he closed in on her again, close to her face that their noses were touching. _

_ "No one, and I mean no one hears about this mudblood." He snarled, in a deadly whisper. _

Draco shot up in his bed, sheets disarrayed, and sweating. He couldn't believe he dreamt about it again. He got up, and walked to a table, pouring himself water from the glass, thinking about the dream, but also remembering her shocked face, flushed with desire, and outrage. He had stormed away from her back down to the dungeons. He had spent the rest of fourth year thinking about it and cursing himself every time he saw her. She clearly never mentioned it to her dimwitted duo. His eyes frequently catching hers in the Great Hall, all throughout fifth year. Now here he was sixth year with the Dark Lord's task hanging over him. He needed to get her out of his mind. He wanted more, but it was too dangerous. He needed more, a distraction, maybe if he had another taste, he could rid himself of the dream that haunted him, of the memory of her soft curves against him, and the sound of her whimpers which drove him mad. He looked at the time, 5:00 in the morning, two hours of sleep. Pulling on his all black ensemble that he had taken to this year and grabbing his wand he left the dormitory. He just needed air, that was it, calm his tempestuous mind.

Exiting the Slytherin common room he sped up the stairs from the dungeon, paying no attention to where he was headed. Striding purposefully, he found himself climbing the stairs to the astronomy tower. Opening the door, he stopped dead.

Hermione heard the door opening and whipped around. Gold eyes meeting silver, she could feel the electrifying pull as he stared at her in wonder, she unconsciously began moving toward him, her eyes never leaving his. She stood now, only a couple inches between them, reached her hands up to his cheeks, he leaned into her touch closing his eyes, and dipped his head, kissing her deeply.


	2. Chapter 2 I Don't Want to Know

I don't own any of characters, setting, or anything Harry Potter related. The privilege of that ownership belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Author's Notes: I've never written a fanfiction before. I am just trying this out, as I have read a number of Dramione, but none had the story that I had in my head. So please bare with me while I learn how to do this. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Et Draco Lutra**

**Chapter 2**

**I Don't Want to Know**

Fireworks. Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz bangs would never compete with the spark that ignited between them. Draco parted his lips, almost tentatively as if asking for permission to enter, and Hermione timidly opened up to him. It was all the invitation he needed, the kiss became more passionate, fiery. She matched him nip for nip, tug for tug. He moved the arm not holding her waist to her neck bringing them together, fusing them. Desire shot through him. He felt the familiar stiffening in his trousers, and pulled her ever tighter so that she could feel him.

Hermione gasped at the feeling of him against her, Draco moved to the tender spot on her neck that she had so enjoyed after the Yule ball. Hermione lolled her head back breathing fast. She closed her eyes as he gently sucked the area, kissing down the column of her neck.

"Tell me to stop," he growled in between kisses.

He moved the hand on her waist to her hips. She was wearing an oversized shirt, and a cloak. It was amazing how warm she felt in the October chill. He moved back to her lips increasing the pressure. She moved her hands to his hair, scraping his scalp. He moaned against her lips, and she exhaled shakily. His hands wandered lower to her thigh.

"Please, Granger." He repeated, more urgently. He was imploring her. She needed to stop him. _Why wasn't she stopping him?_ Hermione hummed against his lips, panting. He pushed his firm body against her, and she moaned. Gaining control over himself, he pushed her away forcefully. He backed up, and stared at her. She looked up at him, her cheeks rosy, and eyes glassy, lips slightly parted and swollen from the intense kissing.

"Damnit Granger!" He shouted angrily at her. She winced but still said nothing. "What do you think we are doing? Why can't you control yourself? Why are _you_ kissing me like that? What are you, a mudblood whore, snogging anyone who would deign to touch you?"

Her eyes flashed angrily. That did it. She stepped closer to him, her voice dangerously cold "Don't you dare call me a whore. Don't you dare Malfoy." She all but spit his name out. "You disturbed me here, I was perfectly fine here alone." She stepped back, turning to leave.

"Why were you up here anyway?" He asked, looking at her with his intense glare.

"What business is it of yours what I do?"

"Well, you were clearly here for a while, why are you here? Meeting the Weasel secretly?"

"Of course not."

"Then why?" He gazed at her, softening his features slightly. She looked at him with her chin tilted defiantly, his eyes flicked to her lips, still swollen, and red, and he felt that intense desire from moments ago twitch lower in his abdomen.

"I… I couldn't sleep." She admitted softly, finally tearing her eyes from him, and dropping her head to stare at her shoes. "I keep having a dream, and I needed some fresh air to think." She all but whispered. Regaining her composure, she looked back at his face, he looked contemplative. "Why are _you_ here Malfoy?"

"I also, couldn't sleep, and needed some air." He dropped his defensive stance, and turned to look out at the grounds.

"Why not?" She asked, the bossy tone she usually adopted when asking questions.

"I don't owe you any explanation. I couldn't sleep, I needed air, so I went for a walk." He turned back to her, her honey colored eyes searching his, she raised an eyebrow, and pursed her lips. He stood for a moment drinking her in, she really was beautiful, even in an old oversized tee shirt, her hair mussed from the light breeze. He was tempted to walk back and kiss her again, but no. He needed to control himself. This wasn't good, it wasn't right, and he needed to get a grip. His thought of having another taste of her was not at all sated. He closed his eyes, and put his palms over them. His blood was pounding, he felt the beginning of a headache at the side of his temples. Half expecting her to have left he slowly lowered his hands, and opened his eyes again. She was still there just staring openly at him, a puzzled look on her face, like he was a complicated potion, she just couldn't brew correctly.

The air was still, but a pregnant silence encapsulated them. So many things that both wanted to say, but neither seemed to be able to. Gryffindor courage finally overtaking her sense she boldly asked the question she had been longing to speak ever since the Yule Ball.

"Why did you kiss me after the Yule ball? I've thought about it over and over, I cannot make any sense of it. Why?"

He stared, swallowing hard, he thought about that night, his recurring dream, how much he's thought about her over the past year and a half, and how dangerous it was to have these visions. "I just wanted to," he answered lamely. "I think about it a lot too; I don't really know why."

"If you didn't want to kiss a _mudblood_ why did you kiss me now?" She had emphasized the word "mudblood." He winced slightly, and colored. His anger and frustration returning, the dark cold look in his silver eyes overtaking the calm he stepped toward her.

"I don't know what just happened, but I can assure you, it won't happen again," he snarled in his most deadly tone. "I should never have allowed it; I should never have touched a filthy mudblood like you." He brushed past her, knocking her shoulder roughly as he fled down the stairs.

Hermione leaned against the castle wall, and sank down to the floor, expelling a frustrated sob. She sat like that for ten minutes, maybe twenty. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall she replayed the scene over in her mind, the feeling of his lips on her lips, on her neck, she felt her cheeks flush as she re-imagined his hands moving to her hips, and then lower. She opened her eyes and watched the orange and purple hues start to peek over the Scottish mountains. Deciding she needed to prepare for her school day she ran down the steps, and through the halls to the Gryffindor dorms. Getting ready in a hurry, she pulled on her robes, and grabbed her school bag with only a glance at the mirror. She looked awful, miserable, gathering her courage, she slapped a bright smile on her face, and the enchanted image of herself nodded in approval. She left the dorm headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

A week had gone by since their last encounter. She was sitting in the Great Hall in between Harry and Ron reading her ancient runes text, and munching toast. She had refused to even glance at the Slytherin table all week.

"What is he looking at?" Harry asked, to no one in particular.

"Hmm?" Hermione didn't take her eyes off her text book.

"Malfoy, what is he looking at? He keeps looking over here, he's been doing it all week. He mostly looks at you."

Still not looking up Hermione responded indifferently "Just ignore him Harry, he's probably trying to come up with as many insults he can think of, figuring if he watches us he can use it against us."

"But Hermione, he isn't looking at _us _he's looking at _you_." Harry emphasized you slightly teasingly.

At this, Ron took a moment from stuffing his face to glance at Malfoy, he glared at him, and then tried to speak through the sausage he had in his mouth.

"I 'on't like the 'ook 'e 'as."

"What?" Hermione grinned, Ron really had no class. "Why don't you try that again after you swallow Ron."

"I don't like the look he has, it's too severe, almost like he wants to…" He stopped, looking back at Malfoy, who was deep in conversation with Blaise Zabini.

"Ron, Harry, if I can ignore it, you can." She snapped waspishly.

"He's up to something." Harry claimed for the thousandth time that year.

Hermione snapped her book shut, and made to leave. "Harry, what could he be up to? What do you possibly think he could do at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's protection? I'll meet you in Potions." She huffed, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Harry watched as Malfoy's eyes followed her out, lingering at the door where she vanished. He must have sensed Harry's gaze, and lifted his goblet as though he were toasting him. He drank the dregs of his goblet, and rose from the bench to leave. He strode toward the entrance hall, and down to the dungeons for Potions class.

Hermione was waiting by the classroom door, looking over her notes. Really, she was a bookworm. She didn't hear Draco approaching her silently, as though stalking prey. He stopped for a moment to take a good look at her. She had really matured over the past two years. He felt it when he kissed her the previous Wednesday, but he could really admire the woman she had become. She had long shapely legs, rounded hips, small waist, but not so rail thin she was bony. Her breasts had developed well too, and of course her face, those penetrating intelligent eyes, full lips, and barely there spatter of freckles across her nose. She even seemed to be managing her bushy mane, it wasn't really bushy anymore but sleek and gently curly. He watched her almost awed by her beauty. What was amazing is he had a feeling she had no idea she was this beautiful. Smirking to himself as he remembered how she felt against him, he slowing walked toward her.

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings Granger," he drawled. "Death Eaters could be in the castle and you wouldn't even know it with your nose in a book."

Startled by his sudden appearance she dropped her notes, and stooped down to pick them up.

"What? Nothing to say to me?" He asked aggressively.

She pretended not to hear him. She was determined to take her own advice and ignore him. _I am not going to take his bait._ She thought to herself. Rising to a standing position, she turned her back on him, and leaned against the wall.

Angered at her indifference he closed in the space between them, and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind. She gasped. His breath against her ear he whispered in a menacing voice "You really shouldn't turn your back to me, you don't know what I'm capable of."

His warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She struggled to break free of him, but his grip became tighter around her.

Draco inhaled her scent, he hadn't been this close to her in a week. Fantasies were driving him mad at night. He wanted one more taste, he wanted to savor her, he nuzzled into her neck just below her ear, and planted a gentle kiss right below her lobe. He felt her body tense, and the shiver that she couldn't suppress. He grinned to himself knowing he had that kind of effect on her. "Meet me tonight in the old charms corridor. First floor, nine o' clock." He whispered in her ear. She felt the flush creep up her neck.

"I'm busy Malfoy." She tried again unsuccessfully to pull herself from his grip.

"I promise; I'll make it worth your while." He drawled languidly.

"What could you possible have to make it worth my while." She retorted hotly.

"You'll just have to meet me to find out, now won't you." He muttered in her ear, in his most seductive voice. He released her, and stepped back. Just in time as Slughorn turned the corner to open the class room for Potions. Her interest piqued she figured she could stop by. Just to see what Malfoy wanted. _Feel his body against hers, his lips on her lips. _ No, she shook her head. She pushed all thought of Malfoy out of her head, and settled in at Harry, Ron, and her normal potion table. Malfoy looked back smirking, "nine o'clock" he mouthed silently. She gave a quick nod. He turned back to the board grinning.


	3. Chapter 3 Second Hand News

I own nothing. Jk Rowling does. Man I wish I was her.

* * *

Author Notes: Thank you for reading! It's a bit slow going but hopefully it will speed up from here.

* * *

**Et Drago Lutra**

**Chapter 3**

**Second Hand News**

Hermione's day was uneventful. She went about her classes, continuing to outshine most, except for Harry in potions that is. She was so angry at him for besting her with that book. It felt like cheating to her, she knew she was being irrational, but it was so frustrating to not be the best. After potions she had arithmancy while Harry and Ron had a free period. Malfoy had almost an identical schedule to hers which was irritating in itself. He was everywhere. She was wary about their appointment that evening, but curiosity was really getting the better of her. Her inquisitive nature wouldn't allow her to miss it. _What could he possibly have that would be worth my while? _She had to know. It didn't help that all but dominated her thoughts at night. She had been puzzled for eighteen months as to why he would have kissed her then. Last Wednesday she really didn't know what had come over her. She had woken from the recurring dream/memory of their interaction after the ball and wandered up to the Astronomy tower to brood over it. When she saw that it was, he who had been tormenting her at night in the tower with her it was like her body had moved on its own accord. She couldn't stop herself even though her brain had been screaming to. He seemed to welcome her attentions, but she knew it wasn't healthy. He hated her. _Didn't he?_ After lunch she spent time in the library as was her custom. She wasn't researching anything too particular, but it was a comfort all the same.

Draco's day had been riddled with anticipation. She was everywhere, he knew she would take the bait, if he had learned anything about Granger over the past five years it had been that she loves a challenge, and his vague proposal would have her coming to him. He thought he could rid himself of her, after his second taste. He had become more enthralled though. He decided to vent some of his frustrations by taking Pansy to bed with him, but she wasn't satisfying. She was more than willing yes, but he felt nothing like the sparks that flew just from being around Granger. It left him even more desperate to get Granger alone again. He knew he'd been looking at her far too often in the Great Hall, as well as his classes. Today especially. He knew she could feel his gaze, he watched her as her spine stiffened at the feeling of his eyes boring into her during arithmancy. He could feel his obsession with her flowing through his veins. It was like he could feel her in his blood, a terrible thought considering her blood was tainted. He knew of the dangers, if the Dark Lord ever found out about his fixation with Granger the consequences would be dire, for her as well as for himself.

.

.

After classes Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat together in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was at her homework, Ron was examining his skiving snack box from Fred and George, and Harry was reading his potions book. Hermione looked over and huffed grumpily at him but went back to her work. After sitting sometime in comfortable silence Harry finally spoke.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed, without looking up.

"Malfoy. He must be a Death Eater." Harry's eyes darkened. She could tell he was thinking about their trip to Knockturn Alley.

"Harry, please, not this again. He's sixteen, what would Voldemort want with a sixteen-year-old. What could Malfoy possibly do?" Ron squeaked at the name but looked at Harry and Hermione.

"He's a git mate, I think Hermione has a point, he's not about to tell you anything he's up to." Hermione nodded, and Harry peered at them frustrated.

"I'm going to bed." Harry announced. With that he left the common room and stomped off toward the boy's dormitories.

Ron looked at Hermione searchingly. She could feel his gaze on her and felt a flush creeping up her neck. "Ron, are you even going to attempt to do your homework tonight?" She asked trying to diffuse the tension between them.

"Nah, got a free period before Herbology tomorrow." He grinned at her, she rolled her eyes and finished her last sentence on her arithmancy essay.

"I'm knackered, I think I'm going to bed too." She rose, and started shuffling all her parchment, and books.

"Hermione, wait, please." Ron had grabbed her wrist and looked pleadingly at her. She settled back down on the sofa, and looked at him, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I… I would really like it if you would go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend." He stuttered out, his face flaming with embarrassment.

"Ron, I go to Hogsmeade with you and Harry _every_ Hogsmeade weekend." She stated simply.

"I know, but I mean, I want to go, with just you, _not _with Harry." He looked down at his hands which he was clasping, and unclasping. She looked at him thoughtfully. They had never really discussed the mutual attraction they felt. She looked back into his piercingly blue eyes, and finally agreed. Her heart skipping a beat at the thought of she and him wandering Hogsmeade, holding hands, and snogging in a side street.

"I would, uh, really enjoy that." She said finally. With a blush, she pecked Ron on the cheek, and headed up to her dormitory to wait for him to go to bed, so that she could sneak out to meet Malfoy.

.

.

Draco had an easy time leaving the dungeons. Pansy had been hanging on him, but with a swift kiss, and a dark look mumbling something about the _Dark Lord_ she relented, and huffily stalked off to the girl's dormitories. He was just about to the door when Blaise stopped him. He gave him a significant look.

"I know where you're going Draco, you're playing with fire." He muttered to him in a low voice.

He smirked at Zabini, a devilish boyish grin overcoming his features. "I don't know what you mean Zabini." He drawled and making to leave.

Zabini adjusted his grip on Draco's arm "_Granger." _ He muttered, giving a sharp look at Draco he released him. Draco shot him a scathing glare and marched defiantly out of the door.

He made it to the old charms corridor with ten minutes to spare. She wasn't there yet. He closed the door to one of the unused classrooms and sat down. Zabini wasn't stupid, quiet, reserved, and extremely observant. He was sure Blaise had been watching him gaze at Granger. He also knew that Blaise would keep his secret no matter what it entailed. He laid on the teacher's desk and stared at the ceiling. _What was taking her so long._ Ten minutes after nine he heard the door slowing creak open. He sat up and stared. She was peeking in, tentatively taking a couple steps, and closed the door. "Muffliato" she whispered. She turned to him and met his gaze, with an expectant look.

"Alright Malfoy, what have you got?"

He smirked and narrowed his eyes. "What fun would that be if I just told you Granger?" He mused.

Her eyes flashed, he could see a small temper tantrum bubbling to the surface. "I don't have all night." She sniffed.

He hopped off the desk, and strode over to her, closing the gap between them in three purposeful strides. He was close to her now, _too close. _ She could smell his musky cologne which reminded her of parchment, and oak. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. A thought occurred, a silvery memory. First day of potions, the amortentia. She opened her eyes and he was gazing down at her his silver eyes darkened by almost black pupils. Her breath hitched, and she couldn't seem to exhale. He was way too close. He had backed her against the door, his breath warm teasing her lip. He lowered his head millimeter away from her lips. She closed her eyes waiting for the touch, which came in a different sensation. His lips touched hers lightly, gently tugging and she complied. It was sinful, but sweet and she sighed into him. Then her mind geared back into action, her eyes shot open and she shoved him away.

"No." She all but shouted, his face twisted into an angry sneer. "You don't get to kiss me again, you said it wouldn't happen. This can't happen." She turned to open the door, but he was too quick, his wand was drawn.

"Colloportus, expelliarmus." He shouted. Her wand flew to his ready hand, and she moved toward the ancient chalkboard putting the desk between them. Fear coursing through her, he was edging closer, his mask of cool suavity gracing his handsome features. "What's that, Granger, the brave Gryffindor is afraid of the mean Slytherin?" He whispered in a dangerous tone. Hermione stopped backing away, focusing her honeyed gaze to his cool silvery one. Lifting her chin defiantly she looked up at him waiting for the attack. He stopped, knowing that she would take his bait, challenging her bravery always seems to manipulate the Gryffindors. _So predictable. _ He smirked. The tension from a moment ago dissipating slightly as she controlled her breathing.

"Malfoy, if kissing me is what you brought me here to do, then it was a mistake, give me back my wand, I want to go to bed." She sighed resignedly.

He raised an eyebrow, yes it had been part of his intention to catch another taste of the Gryffindor princess, however he knew that she would want to leave if he offered nothing. He decided to play out the situation. "It's not the only reason." He stated softly. "I have spent almost two years thinking about that night. I can see that you have too, you flinging yourself at me on the Astronomy tower proved it." She made to speak but he held his hand to waylay her. "You can't deny that there is something between us. We have a chemistry." He had slowly made his way toward her, and placed his hand on her arm, he didn't react when he felt her shiver. He continued "I kissed you that night because I wanted to, because I found you beautiful, and because _I _wanted to distract you from your tears. I have no explanation, I've been trying to get you out of my head, but I can't." He finally dropped her gazed, looking away momentarily. It was not very Slytherin to give up that much weakness. She seemed to consider his words for a moment.

"Malfoy, _this_, it can't happen." She repeated her earlier statement. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. _He wanted her._ "You know it can't." She stated with more conviction. "I… I have feelings for Ron." His eyes snapped back on hers, and flashed, nostrils flaring.

"The dumb fuck weasel?" He retorted. "Granger, you know he can't possibly make you feel the way I do."

"Don't call him that." She demanded

Jealousy was raging inside him. _She couldn't be the weasel's. She had to be HIS. _Determined to make her remember that spark he swung his arm around and pulled her close to him, devouring her mouth in a steamy kiss. He felt the familiar pull near his navel, and his heart was racing. She tried not responding first, but he slipped his tongue along her lower lip, biting down lightly, she opened to him, and once again found her fingers in his hair. He growled again at the feeling, and ground into her. He pushed her robes off her shoulders where they dropped to the floor. He moved his hands to her breasts and massaged them through her shirt, she moaned at his touch. One hand moved lower to her skirt. His fingers sliding up to her pants, lightly stroking the bundle of nerves that would give her more pleasure. She arched her back, pushing further into his frame. He could feel her moist heat. He knew she wanted him. "You want me Granger." He managed to gasp out, as she shifted and rubbed against his groin, he hissed at the feeling. He moved his hand to just inside the waistband massaging her. She gasped and pulled away.

Sense had flooded her body, she felt her magic crackling, and pushed him away again. She managed to grab her wand from his pocket. Stumbling, she picked up her fallen robes, muttered "alohamora" at the door and ran. She didn't look back but fled straight to the dorm. Not caring if he was behind her. When she made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady she shouted "omnia paratus." She entered and leapt up the stairs to her bedroom two steps at a time. Her heart was racing her thoughts spinning. Changing for bed, she closed the hangings around her four-poster bed, muttered a "muffliato" and laid there staring at the ceiling reeling after what he said, and what he did. _"I wanted to distract you from your tears. We have chemistry." _She turned over to her side. Her mind cluttered, and confused, she finally fell asleep.

He stood there watching he flee. Rooted to the spot, his breaths ragged, trying to regain control he thought to himself. _This isn't over. _When he finally seemed to have control over himself, he stalked back down to the dungeons and to his bed. Laying awake until dawn broke on the Black lake.

.

.

Two weeks had passed since their last encounter. Hermione woke the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade visit with trepidation. She was looking forward to her date with Ron, but her mind kept sliding to Draco. She had caught him a few times staring at her in the Great Hall, but every time their eyes met, she would look away. _Some courageous Gryffindor._ She dressed with care, she didn't have anything really feminine, but the weather looked miserable anyway, bundling up seemed more prudent than being sexy. Ron knew what she looked like, if he had a problem with it, then maybe it wasn't worth it. She met him in the common room, and they made their way down to the Great Hall to leave. Filch was poking his secrecy sensor every which way. Ron made a comment about smuggling things out and earned himself a couple extra pokes by the probity probe. Hermione giggled. She hadn't noticed the Blonde walking through the Great Hall scowling in disgust as he watched her intertwine her fingers with Ron.

He had detention with McGonagall. Having received an owl from his father the morning after his last attempt to get Hermione alone he was told he needed to focus on the Dark Lord's task. He earned his detention from not turning in an essay due to his long hours in the Room of Requirement. His progress was slow goings. He knew he had a weak backup plan in Madame Rosmerta, however he had to make sure the cabinet was repaired. His detention was tedious, McGonagall had set him to lines. Scowling at the impudent sentences, his imagination drifted to Granger and Weasley in Hogsmeade. He imagined Weasley kissing her soft lips, and Hermione leaning into him like she had with Draco. Weasley's in-adept fingers stroking her where he knew he could master her passion. Weasley cupping her breast. His face flooded with color, and he had poked a hole into his parchment, the grip on his quill turning his knuckles white. Didn't Weasley understand that she was _His?_ McGonagall dismissed him, and he stormed to a hidden alcove near the Entrance hall, he was going to wait for Granger even if it took all evening. Then he saw the comotion in the entry way, Hagrid was carrying Katie Bell, and the necklace he had given Rosmerta was being brought in by Potter, Granger not too far behind.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Stop

**I don't own anything. I'm quite poor actually. I especially don't own anything from Potter universe thats all JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter was important here, next up Draco and Hermione contemplate the mystifying pull between them. Ron becomes the fickle one.**

* * *

**Et Drago Lutra**

**Chapter 4**

**Don't Stop**

Draco's quick silver eyes widened as he watched from the alcove the chaos. Harry had the necklace wrapped in a scarf. Katie Bell was moaning, Hagrids' heavy footfalls shaking the vicinity. Hermione looked ghostly white holding on to Ron's arm. Draco seethed with jealous anger at the sight of Weasley. _Shit, shit, shit. It wasn't supposed to be Katie Bell, stupid girl, she was supposed to take it to Dumbledore! _He should have known a secondary imperius was faulty. He would have to come up with yet another plausible scheme to meet the same ends, and not have to repair the vanishing cabinet, which he admitted to himself was going very badly. He sighed, there was no point in waiting here any longer, Granger would no doubt be interviewed by McGonagall, and in turn the Headmaster. If the Headmaster was even here today. He knew she probably wouldn't leave the common room after that. A wasted day, and his frustration boiled.

He wandered slowly through the corridors down to the dungeons. He didn't really feel like sitting in the common room, and he didn't have it in him to go back to the Room of Requirement to continue working on the vanishing cabinet. He meandered around, skipping dinner until just about curfew, and with a resigned sigh, he entered it. Blaise and Pansy were sitting on one of the sofas huddled close together and whispering to each other. Blaise looked up when Draco entered, giving him a dark significant look.

"Mate, you hear about Bell?" His tone was shrewd, but he smirked as he looked at Draco.

"Yeah, I saw them carry her in." Draco replied nonchalantly. He did not feel like discussing the _attack_ with anyone tonight, least of all Zabini.

"Draco, you weren't at dinner, where have you been if you watched them bring in Bell?" Pansy asked affronted.

"It's not really any of your business Pansy, now is it." He snapped. Hurt flashed across Pansy's eyes, but she quickly regained her mask of indifference. "You two look quite cozy." He smirked, Pansy's eyes snapped back up to his alarmed.

"Draco, there's nothing going on, we were just talking. Why don't you sit for a while, I can give you a massage?" She fixed her features into her most sultry gaze and lowered her voice. "Or we can do more pleasurable things in your dorm…" She trailed off.

"Not tonight Pansy, I just want to go to bed." He didn't look at her as he brushed past, but he was sure she looked hurt. He hadn't been attentive at all to her since his last encounter with Granger. Truth was, he didn't want her anymore. He had never felt the intense magic with her as he had Granger. He wanted more. He didn't bother changing once he made it to his bed, he just flopped down and fell asleep. He would have to find a way to be alone with her again. His obsession was becoming stronger.

.

.

Hermione found herself in the library once more, at her favourite table tucked in the back by the restricted section. It was late, she had been researching cursed jewelry to find out the history of the infamous opal necklace but was coming up short. She had figured she would hit a dead end. It was clear that the necklace had come from a private trade in dark magic, which of course there would be little tracing. The ministry couldn't track every purchase in the wizarding world. The library had been desolate for hours. It was just about curfew, and she had Harry's invisibility cloak with her tonight, she had known she would hide until Madame Pince went to bed. She just wanted more time. The November winds rattled the window behind her, and she shivered. Her eyes were tired, it had been almost three weeks since Katie Bell was attacked. Harry was absolutely convinced it was Malfoy, no matter how much McGonagall insisted it wasn't. There weren't _two _Malfoy's waltzing around. Though there could be… she pushed the thought of Polyjuice potion out of her mind and looked back at the text. She had now read the same words three times over and none of it was sticking. So much for her plan to stay later. She supposed she should just go back to the dormitory and call it a night. Placing her tomes on the re-shelving cart, she grabbed her bag, and nodded to Madame Pince as she left the library.

She was walking along the second-floor corridor, completely engrossed with her own thoughts, when she felt a strong hand grab her upper arm and drag her into an empty classroom. She hadn't had a chance to scream when she heard, and felt her wand leave her hand at a hasty "expelliarmus." She opened her mouth to scream, but another spell hit her silencing her. She peered into the darkness, a little fearful of who just kidnapped her. Her eyes widened as she looked directly into the silvery eyes of Malfoy. She turned to leave and just get her wand later, when he she felt a rush of a spell hitting the door. _Great, he locked me in again_ she thought bitterly to herself. She turned and looked at him with outrage.

" Let me out." She mouthed silently, as he slowly stepped close to her.

"No" he smirked.

"Please, Malfoy, just let me go, I won't tell anyone." She mouthed again, pleading with her amber eyes searching his.

"No." He repeated firmly. He was close again, she backed herself against the wall, and he continued to stalk closer like a leopard about to attack. He saw fear flicker under her lovely eyelashes, and he softened his gaze. He didn't want her to be afraid. He just wanted for her to not fight him. He was close to her now, he slid his hands to gently hold her wrists. Gazing deeply into her eyes, she noticed that there was no animosity, just lust, and something else she couldn't quite define. He dipped his head and brushed her lips softly.

She closed her eyes, and didn't fight him at all, she responded instantly relishing the feeling of his lips on hers. He deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling against her lower lip until she provided admittance. His hand slid to her lower back pressing her closer to him, and the other hand tangled itself in her toffee curls. She moved her hands around his neck and melted into him. He broke away and looked down at her panting, his forehead touching hers.

"If I release the silencio will you shout?" He asked huskily. She shook her head with her eyes still closed. He released her with his right hand and twitched his wand "Finite incantatum" he whispered. She didn't scream, her head was too foggy with the sensations running through her. He bent again capturing her lips once more but very differently. His kiss was searing, passion driven, everything he felt at that moment he poured into her lips. She matched him, forgetting who _he _was, or where she was, or what she should and shouldn't do. Letting go of her over analyzing mind. He pulled her away from the door, and turned her so that she was walking backwards, until her the backs of her knees hit the teacher's desk. He laid her down on her back, breaking to slip off his robes, and necktie. She gazed up at him with her honey colored eyes, lids heavy, her lips were pink and inviting. Her bent down and kissed her again, moving his lips to her pulse point on her neck and giving a hard suck. She gasped and tilted her neck to give him greater access. His left hand moved to her thigh, while the right massaged her breast. He slipped his hand higher and could feel the heat between her legs, lightly massaging her clit over the cotton fabric of her underwear. She tensed, and he pulled aside her underwear to slip a finger in. She was slick, and dripping, extremely tight, and he groaned into her neck as he felt himself stiffen at how ready she was for him.

He returned to her mouth devouring it and pulling her blouse hard so that buttons went skittering all over the floor. He heard the material rip, and she arched her back to easily remove it. He looked down at her plain cotton periwinkle bra. Her breasts were not large but pert. Pulling the fabric down just beneath her breasts her nipples were pink and pointed. He trailed kisses down her neck and enveloped one of her nipples into his mouth sucking gently, while moving his fingers in and out of her. She moaned and arched into him again. Removing his hand from her knickers he reached up and unclasped her bra. She allowed him to remove it and he leaned down to nip at her breasts again. She had her hands in his silky white blonde locks scraping his scalp as he did wondrous things to her body.

Trailing his kisses lower he slipped her knickers down her thighs, slowly peeling them off of her. He needed her right then, he wanted nothing more than to just ram into her, but he had a feeling she had never done anything like this before. Her eyes betrayed her Gryffindor courage, and he sensed her anxiety. He needed her to come first, to be ready when he took her. He flattened his tongue against her slip, and she jumped slightly at the new and unfamiliar bliss. Using his fingers to rub her clit and pushed his tongue as deep into her as he could. She wailed, and he continued the pulsing with his tongue, taking a moment every now and then to lap at her juices. He felt her tensing and suddenly she went rigid. Taking one more opportunity to taste her he wiggled his tongue inside her and she came undone around him. Writhing, and whining, he realized he had never seen anything quite so beautiful in his life.

Hermione had never felt such bliss. Every sensation felt like fire licking at her. She had felt the pressure building in her abdomen and felt her muscles tensing at his teasing. She needed him inside her. She had stopped writhing and looked up at him. His gaze was mystifying. He bent down to her and kissed her deeply again. She could taste herself on his lips and found it surprisingly erotic. He broke their kiss again and had removed his trousers and pants. He pulled her to the edge of the desk and bent her knees.

"It usually hurts for girls the first time." He whispered. "I need to be inside you."

"Go slowly." She acquiesced.

He nodded and placed the tip of his cock against her slit. He slowly pushed in and hissed inwardly at her tight warm walls gripping him. She wiggled uncomfortably, and he stayed her with his hand. "Please, stay still." He rasped.

Pushing a little more he felt the barrier and waited a moment so that she could get used to him stretching her. She looked apprehensive, bending to capture his lips once more he shoved in breaking the barrier. She screamed against his lips, he bit down on her lower lip to stifle the scream and distract her from the pain. He felt a small trickle of blood and relished the taste. Not caring that it was _tainted_ blood. After a minute she calmed, he slowly pulled out, and impaled her again. After a few slow strokes he started a rhythm, she began to push her hips against his, he knew he couldn't last long, and picked up the pace. He felt her tightening around him again and used his fingers to tease her bundle of nerves. He felt her come undone again, and with her scream he grunted his own release. Spilling deeply into her, slowly thrusting. He bent down, his forehead to hers panting, heavily. She gazed up at him with wonder but waiting for the fall out. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just slept with Draco Malfoy. He laid on top of her, and she stroked the hair on his sweaty forehead.

After a few minutes he seemed to gather his strength and started dressing. He turned his back on her furious with himself. He knew he had wanted to have her, he thought that if he had succumbed to his craving, he would be free of her. Free from needing contact with her. Though he was sexually sated for the first time in his life, he could still feel his need for her waltzing through his veins. She hadn't moved. He flicked his wand and released the spell on the door. Turning to her he slammed her own wand into her hand. She winced, but still didn't move.

"Leave." He growled.

"What?" She looked dumbfounded.

Why was she being so stupid. He needed to get her out of there. He needed to hurt her, so she would hate him. He couldn't let her feel good about this when he felt wretched.

"Get out of here mudblood slut, you've served your purpose." He drawled with as much spite as he could muster, though it was costing him a lot to watch the hurt in her eyes.

She stifled a sob, hastily repaired her shirt, and dressed herself. Then she ran out of the room her eyes blinded by the tears. She got to the third floor and stopped sliding down the castle wall she buried her head in her knees and sobbed openly. She was so confused by her own actions, by how gentle he had been, by his reaction after. None of it made sense, and she couldn't help but feel horrible about herself. Did she have no self-control? How could she lose her virginity to the cruelest possible subject? She sat there for forty minutes, not caring if there were patrols, or anyone else wandering the halls. Once her vocal sobs had subsided, she wiped the tears from her face, donned the invisibility cloak and made her way back to Gryffindor dorms.

.

.

Draco stood in the classroom staring at the door she had just vanished through. He walked over to it and rested his forehead against it. Cursing himself for treating her like that. He had to, he had to get her out of his system. He had to make sure she didn't come near him again. He sighed, and opened the door with force, and marched down to the dungeons. Once in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling praying to the gods that a dreamless sleep would take him, but of course. It didn't, he thrashed all night to the varying images, many of Hermione dewy against him, and purring, and others of his parents being tortured by Voldemort. When he woke it was Six a.m. he felt as though he hadn't slept at all.


	5. Chapter 5 Gold Dust Woman

I don't own any Harry Potter material. JK Rowling does

* * *

**Et Drago Lutra**

**Chapter 5**

**Gold Dust Woman**

Hermione woke Saturday morning with a soreness between her legs. For a blissful moment she had forgotten what she had done the previous night. She groaned into her pillow realizing what the pain was. _How could I have been so foolish_ she thought bitterly to herself. She looked at the watch on her nightstand and groaned again, it was only six a.m. She could have tried to get more sleep, but she didn't really want to see Ron, or Harry this morning. She wasn't going to tell them what happened, she just didn't think her eyes or blushes would be trustworthy. She also fancied a walk to clear her mind. She needed to analyze what the implications of the evening before meant, if anything. She grabbed her clothes and slipped out of the dorm unnoticed. Purposefully striding towards the prefect's bathroom, she entered the cavernous marble room, and switched on the taps of vanilla, and sandalwood soaps. Sinking into the water she relaxed and took soothing breaths. The warm water was doing wonders for her aching muscles, and soreness. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing, and the lovely scent. After about forty minutes the bubbles had all but vanished, the water was becoming chilled. She sighed resignedly and pulled herself out of the tub. She dressed and pulled on one of her knitted hats. She would forego breakfast this morning and strolled out to the grounds. A walk around the black lake was necessary.

She strolled slowly, the November wind whipping her coffee curls and chilling her cheeks so that they emitted a pink blush. About halfway around the lake she spotted a boulder and sat down. She cast a warming charm to shake off some of the pre-winter chill and began analyzing what was happening, trying to make sense of what Malfoy's intentions were, why a man who had hated her for five years was suddenly okay with deigning to touch a mudblood. She shivered as she remembered how his tongue felt on her, quickly pushing that memory from her mind _no, I have to think about this pragmatically. _She continued to mull in silence.

.

.

Draco was in the room of requirement. Though he wasn't working on his task. He just sat there, in front of the broken cabinet thinking. He didn't understand. He couldn't figure out what it was that was pulling him to her. Yes, he had thought her pretty at the Yule Ball. Yes, he had obsessively thought about their kiss after the ball. Yes, he had decided that she wasn't ugly, but really rather beautiful. She was so unlike every other girl at Hogwarts. She didn't seem to know, or care that she was gorgeous. She was intelligent, and witty, she could hold her own. Most of the girls in Slytherin were daft, and insipid, including Pansy. All Pansy really wanted were connections. How could he betray his family, his name, and everything they stood for? He realized he didn't really care about her blood status. He realized he hadn't for a while. He'd been questioning his parents' views for years now. How could a muggle born excel so well, really, it didn't make sense? She was the brightest witch of the age. It was unfortunate he had made the hasty decision to join the Death Eaters. He looked at his mark, he felt repulsed by it. He knew Voldemort was crazy, for someone who wanted to keep bloodlines pure, threatening his life, and the life of his parents one of the oldest wizarding lines did not coincide with his claims of a new world order. It was too late though. He had taken the mark, he had been given the task. He _had_ to protect his family. He was glad that _she _hadn't seen his mark. He had prepared for it, a well utilized glamour charm, and he had been able to hide it from her. She didn't need to see it. She shouldn't ever have to see it. He sat there in deep contemplation trying to figure out when he had developed feelings for her. Turning memories over in his mind, he realized that it probably started when his hex to Potter went awry in the fourth year, when her teeth were growing. He had felt a pang of remorse, he realized that he cared that he had hit her, he discovered now, that he had repressed that memory, and that feeling. If he could do anything right, it was his ability to compartmentalize.

.

.

Hermione sat in quiet contemplation for over an hour. There was something niggling at her that she couldn't quite grasp. Her attempt to understand why he was drawn to her was right at the tip of her tongue but like silver vapor she just couldn't hold onto it. Deciding that she had been out in the cold for long enough she continued her circuit around the Black lake toward the castle. Chewing her lower lip, she furrowed her brow and kept thinking. She had just about made it back to the castle when she saw the outline of many figures leaving the castle. _Shit_ the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game was _today! _She made her way back toward the pitch, she knew the boys would be miserable if she didn't watch. Sitting next to Neville she watched the match, completely unaware of what was happening. Draco was absent.

They won the match. Ron's first game on the team, and they won. Hermione was thrilled for him, she still needed to think. Rather than joining the party in the common room, she went for another brief walk to let everyone settle before entering. Once she was inside, she took one look at Ron, who had his arms around Lavender Brown in the midst of a very passionate kiss, heavy petting included. Feeling as though someone had knocked all the air out of her she whirled on her heel and fled the common room. She didn't notice the green eyes that followed her flight.

Harry followed Hermione out of the portrait hole. He heard her sniffling in an alcove not too far from the Gryffindor dormitories she was sitting on the window seat with her head against the window. Silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"'Mione, please come back to the party." Harry murmured.

She looked up at him, her eyes were puffy, and she stifled a sob, putting her head on her knees she started quaking. Harry went to her, and sat next to her, she put her head on his shoulder, and he hugged her tight.

"C'mon 'Mione, you know you're stronger than this." He rested his chin on her hair.

"Harry, we _just_ had a date, and now he's snogging Lavender. I… I thought we were going to, I was wrong, I was silly. I feel so foolish." She put her head down again bursting into tears.

What Harry didn't realize was that she wasn't just crying over Ron's fickle sense, which she really had no room to judge him when she had done much worse with Malfoy. It was that she was so confused about her own feelings. Harry just thought it was Ron's betrayal.

"Mione, I know that you wanted to be more with Ron, but maybe after being friends all these years it isn't meant to happen. You know too much about each other. He's a Jack Russel terrier, you're an otter. You're meant to flow freely, he's a short fuse." He looked at her earnestly, and her eyes widened. She stopped crying and hugged him.

"Thanks Harry. I needed this." She pulled away and wiped her face.

"You coming back to the party?" He asked quietly

"No, I think I would just like to sit here for a while."

Harry left. The slippery, wispy memory had become solid. Otter, Lutra. She had heard that before. In the department of mysteries. One of the smashed prophecies. Et Draco Lutra. She gasped. She remembered, there were many prophecies speaking at once, but for some reason her ear was drawn to one specifically. It had been an unnamed prophecy, meaning that no one had identified who it had belonged to, all it had was EC to APWBD. She didn't know what all those initials meant. Her memory was clearing, like a fog that was lifting. She remembered it verbatim.

_Et Draco Lutra. The dragon will charm the otter. The dragon will face great dissension as well as triumphs as long as the dragon possesses the otter. The dragon will be compelled to consummate with the otter. The otter will provide the heir. The great house will crumble at the union. Together they will be inviolable, apart they will perish, and none shall pass. Et Draco Lutra. _

.

.

Hermione was in the library. It was the third week of December. Everyone was getting ready for midterms, and Christmas spirit was high. The library was full, but she was not to be distracted. She was researching prophecies. She knew that prophecies were real, having been in the department of mysteries the previous summer how could she not believe that real prophecies existed. What she couldn't understand was how a prophecy could come to fruition without a party it relates to hearing it. She knew from Harry's discussion on the topic that his name had been added to the prophecy regarding him and Voldemort because it had been overheard and relayed to Voldemort. As far as she knew Draco had not heard the prophecy. She had heard it but didn't register the implications because she didn't know it had referred to her. Was there a subconscious notion that it would be put to motion just from hearing but not comprehending? That's what she was researching now. The issue was, there was very little written about it as unspeakables were not permitted to breach the artifacts that they studied. Frustrated she let out a drawn-out sigh. Thankfully Draco had not sought her out or kidnapped her in darkened corridors since he had slept with her. She didn't trust herself around him and was grateful for his avoidance. It didn't stop him from staring intently at her at meal times. Every time she was in the Great Hall, she could feel his eyes on her, and as soon as she looked up to meet his piercing gray iris' he looked away. She needed answers. She went back to reading, when Harry and Ron strode in. She didn't really feel like being around Ron at the moment, and was surprised Lavender wasn't hanging on his arm, as she had recently taken to at all hours of the day they weren't in class.

"Hermione, you going to Slughorn's party tonight?" Harry asked

"Mmmhmm" she stated without looking up. Harry and Ron took the seats opposite of her.

"Are you taking anyone?" Ron asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Cormac." She stated still not meeting his gaze.

Ron almost choked. "What do you mean you're going with Cormac?" He questioned angrily.

"Ron, we're going as friends. I have no interest in Cormac romantically. He asked me, I said yes. There's no need to be jealous, especially when you are with Lavender." She stated simple.

Ron's ears turned beet red, and he stood up abruptly, and stormed out of the library.

"Speaking of going with someone, Harry, you really need to find a date, Romilda Vane has been trying to slip you love potions so that you will take her."

Harry looked aghast. "Well I would have asked you, but you are apparently taken, who is available that's not dangerous?"

Hermione smirked, finally looking up from her text "well, you can always ask Luna."

.

.

The party was dull, and Cormac was an oaf. He kept trying to pull Hermione under mistletoe to kiss her. She was not having it. She wanted to leave soon and go to bed. Suddenly Filch entered with Malfoy, Snape seemed to intervene, but Hermione couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying. Snape soon left dragging Draco with him. Hermione's curiosity was piqued. She made for the door when Cormac sauntered up grasping her upper arm. They were just beneath the door now, and he smirked at her.

"What." Hermione breathed harshly.

He looked up, and then back down to her pretty hazels. "Mistletoe." He murmured against her hair. She sighed irritated. Cormac swooped down and kissed her none too gently either. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She pressed her hands against his chest trying to push him away from her. He only held her tighter in response to her fight. She heard feet rush past, and tried to turn her head, but Cormac had pulled her head back to him. Finally, after several long moments of her fighting him she was released. Without a backward glance she huffed away from him.

.

.

Draco was seething. He had been working on the cabinet, but decided he wanted to get a glimpse of Hermione at the party. Yes, he _had _been prowling, but he also was trying to gatecrash. Snape had come to his unwilling rescue from Filch, and they argued, but as he was leaving the classroom Snape had dragged him into, he spotted her. With Cormac. Cormac kissing her. Who the fuck did she think she was? Was she really that desperate for attention? He felt his magic prickling at his inability to control his anger. He sat down on a window ledge, not unlike the one he had found Hermione in after the ball.

That's how Hermione found him. Sitting slumped against the window. She could sense his temper. She approached him slowly. He looked up at her approaching footsteps. Surprise first, then his eyes narrowed, and his pupils dilated. Rage. Possessive rage.

She stood by him, looking down at her shoes. She looked very pretty despite the red dress, with gold accents. _So Gryffindor._ Finally, she muttered "I didn't want to kiss him, I tried to get away…" She trailed off. At her words he stood, closing the small gap between them he reached out a hand and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. At the feeling of her soft skin against his touch he felt the fury draining from him. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. She looked up at him confused.

"Do you believe in redemption?" He asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"Huh? Uh… What?" She responded, completely baffled.

"Do you believe in redemption? Those who are forced to do something but may not necessarily want to… something bad. Can they be redeemed?" He looked at her now earnestly. She didn't understand, who was he talking about? She thought for a moment and chose her words carefully.

"I think with the right influence, and with the right purpose people can be redeemed. So, I guess, yes, I do believe in redemption. Not everything is black and white, there are many shades in between. It's not just good, and evil."

He moved away from her, "do you think I'm evil?"

Again, she stood baffled, was she really having this conversation, _this conversation_ with Draco Malfoy of all people. Had he already done something horrible. Then the thought occurred to her, _Katie Bell._ Was Harry correct? Did Malfoy really have something to do with it? She stepped closer to him slowly, and placed a hand on his forearm gingerly, turning him to meet her eye. He gazed at her looking utterly broken. Her heart seemed to grow just staring at the broken man before her. Feeling that she should say _something_ but at a complete loss for words, she enveloped him in a hug. She poured her heart into the embrace. He snaked his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She didn't understand how this had happened. She was hugging Draco Malfoy. He pulled away.

"I don't understand this, you, me. I don't understand why you make me feel the way I do." She whispered.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"I don't really know. I don't hate you, I can't. I've never really hated you Malfoy. I just feel confused." She sighed.

He didn't have anything else to say to that, Christmas holidays started the next day, he wasn't going home this year. It was too dangerous with the psychotic murderer living in his house. He assumed she was leaving the next morning. Two weeks without even seeing her seemed too long. As he was about to leave, he turned. "Are you leaving tomorrow?" He asked.

"No." She gave a small smile. "I was planning on staying here."


	6. Chapter 6 You Make Loving Fun

I don't own any of the characters/setting I'm currently playing with thats JKR.

* * *

A/N - I'm crap! This chapter is shorter than I had planned but it's okay I'll make up for it in the next one. It's kind of a filler chapter. I had some writers block, but I think I can finally move forward now. YAY! Thanks for reading while I stumble through this process!

* * *

**Et Drago Lutra**

**Chapter 6**

**You Make Loving Fun**

Hermione woke the first day of Christmas holidays determined to do more research in the library about prophecies. The boys had left to go to the Burrow the evening before on the Hogwarts Express. She was beginning to become obsessed with learning how a prophecy can come to fruition without the individuals being consciously aware of said prophecy. She was inclined to believe that just hearing a prophecy without truly understanding the implications of it wasn't enough, however her short stint in Divination was not helpful to her studies. She was still wrapping her head around her most recent interaction with Malfoy regarding redemption. It was so bizarre, and completely unlike him to let his defenses down so much, especially to some one he regarded as an enemy. _Or did he regard her as an enemy? _She pushed the thought out of her mind and dressed in her most comfortable jeans and Weasley sweater. The Great Hall was all but empty save a couple third years in Ravenclaw who were quietly eating. She helped herself to porridge and toast while drinking a cup of coffee. In her periphery she noticed the shock of white blonde hair entering the room, her stomach gave a slight lurch as he caught her eye for just a moment. He entered with Blaise who also shot Hermione a strange look, she would try to decipher later.

After finishing her breakfast, she headed straight to the library and tucked herself in her favorite corner reading the handful of divination books she had acquired with the help of Madame Pince. She loved the library when she had it completely to herself. The quiet, the smell of the old musty books, the glow of the lanterns. It was truly her happy spot. After an hour or so, she heard footsteps approaching. The familiar musky scent of Malfoy invading her nostrils. He looked down at her, his features trained on her with a quizzical brow. "Funny, I didn't think you were that into divination," he drawled almost teasingly. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" She responded somewhat coolly.

"Just making an observation. I do that you know; quietly observe people I find fascinating." He whispered huskily.

"What about me have you ever found fascinating?" She retorted.

"At this point, just about everything Granger."

Her look of shock must have amused him because he smirked wickedly.

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and spreading down to her neck. Her stomach doing flips again. Could he possibly know the effect his presence had on her? She tried to go back to her reading, but he hadn't moved, standing there awkwardly. "May I join you?" He asked tentatively.

"What? Yes, yes of course." She stammered.

He slumped down in the chair next to her pulling out his Arithmancy text and flipping to a page he had dogeared he began working on a scrap piece of parchment. Completely fascinated on what he was working on she abandoned her divination book and just watched him. After a few minutes he finally looked up. "Do you normally watch people work?" He smirked. She looked away blushing.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure out what you were working on, we weren't given any homework in class." Her gaze flitted back to his storm cloud eyes and the ever-present electricity between them seemed to crackle.

Draco leaned back and stretched, Hermione couldn't help but glance at his toned abdomen, unbidden thoughts came to her of how that taut chest and stomach felt on her, how he had filled her, she blushed again forcing the thought away. He must have known what she was thinking because his smirk grew to a grin and he winked. Pulling her book back to her, she began to read again determined not to look at the Slytherin invading her mind. He leaned forward and turned to her.

"If you really must know Granger, I've just discovered we are apparently destined for each other." He whispered.

She gasped, did he know about the prophecy? Had he been reading what she was, could he have possibly heard the prophecy before and put it into action? Her mouth went dry as she tried to summon something, _anything _to say. No words came out though.

"Arithmancy doesn't lie, your character number is a 4 Granger, mine is a 5. They balance each other out. Your heart number is also a 4 as is mine. It's in the stars, there's no going back now." He grinned at her cheekily. Then, noticing her paled face he raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look like that Granger?" He mused.

She tried to compose herself and sighed in relief that he wasn't talking about the prophecy at all. "Arithmancy numbers could lead to multiple people Malfoy, it's not an absolute destiny."

Her heart was drumming loudly, she was sure he could hear it. He moved his hand and brushed her fingertips with hers. Her sharp intake of breath must have been noticeable because the ghost of a smile traced his lips. He went back to his parchment. After a few more silent minutes he spoke again.

"I just wanted to show you that the Arithmancy is much more accurate, than whatever you're cooking up in those books." He looked at her unguarded now, and her hazels held his in an entranced light. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, his stomach knotted. She finally must have felt the intensity too strongly and glanced back at her book.

"I'm just trying to find out if unheard prophecies, of the subject they belong to can come to fruition without their knowledge, and without their interference of putting the prophecy into motion."

He stared at her dumbfounded. Regaining his composure, he smirked again. "Granger, the thing about prophecies is that they can _always _come true if the forces behind them are strong enough." Deciding now was a good time to leave because he didn't trust himself with her, he stood, grabbed his book and walked out, leaving a shocked, and confused Gryffindor in his wake.

.

.

Draco was still contemplating his bizarre encounter with Hermione in the library hours later. He had decided to take a walk around the black lake to mull over it, as well as his task. He had noticed her countenance change when he told her they were destined to be together. It wasn't her normal reaction. He determined there must be something in that as she was also reading divination books. No, something was definitely up. He had rattled the cool, confident Gryffindor princess and he wanted to know why. Well, rattled her mind rather than sexually. He knew he could do that any day, but this, this was something new. He sat on one of the boulders by the lake thinking. While arithmancy is much more accurate than divination he was still teasing her when he showed her their numbers. Now that he was thinking about it more seriously he realized that there might be something to it. Turning back and slowly walking toward the castle, he enjoyed the brisk cool December air on his face. Not bothering to cast a warming charm, he just let the coolness linger. It kept him grounded. Deciding he would spend some time in the room of requirement fixing the cabinet, he headed up the stairs. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to realize that golden eyes were following him as he climbed the stairs.

.

.

Hermione was nettled. She wasn't sure why she had gotten so worked up over her assumption that Draco had known about the prophecy, but it rattled her. After his abrupt departure she tried to keep reading but found that she couldn't keep her focus. After several minutes of reading the same sentence multiple times she huffed out a sigh of frustration. She was getting nowhere. Tucking her books into her school bag she wandered around the castle hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco again. After an hour of wandering, she spotted him beginning to climb the stairs in the entrance hall._ Where is he going? _ She wondered to herself, as he was not on his way to any dormitories. She decided to follow him. She wanted to see what he got up to maybe she could find out where he was going when he _disappeared_ from the map, as Harry kept saying he did.

She followed him up to the seventh-floor corridor, and once he began pacing in front of the troll tapestry she realized at once he was going to the room of requirement. Creeping up slowly, she managed to slip into the door without him noticing before it disappeared. The room was incredible. Piles, upon piles of forgotten treasures, experiments gone horribly bad, books, cages, anything you could think of just towering above her head. She never realized such a place could exist, but maybe if the person really wanted to hide something, then it made sense the room of requirement would provide. She longed to just look around and marvel at the treasure trove of history within the room but focused instead on treading as silently as she could behind Draco. He rounded a corner and disappeared between the mountain of clutter. She sped up so that she wouldn't lose him should he round another corner, just as she approached where he had turned, an arm reached out wrapping around her waist, while another one covered her mouth as she began to scream.

"You're not as clever as you think Granger. If you really want to follow someone make sure you don't sound like a stampeding Hippogriff." He spoke in a low voice, but his tone was more playful than threatening. He removed his hand from her mouth and trailed it to tangle in her curls. Her back was to his front, and his grip around her waist pulled her tight against him. She could feel their magic tingling between them, or maybe it was her stomach doing flip flops at his closeness. He lowered his head, and trailed light kisses against her pulse point, and she let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She felt her body react to every touch as though he was trailing little sparks down her neck, across her stomach, and in her hair. She was sure he could hear the thudding of her heart in sync with his. No one had ever made her feel this way with just proximity. Even the handful of kisses she shared with Krum, or when she was near Ron didn't make her feel like every nerve ending was on fire. It was addictive, she couldn't get enough of it. Like free falling out of a window but knowing that the end of the fall would be painless. It felt like madness only completely sane. He turned her around and rested his hands at her hips, almost possessively. She met his gaze and saw the same flicker of desire and knew from that look that he felt the same powerful mixture of stuttering hearts and magic. It was as if their magic together was a powerful force.

He bent slightly to capture her lips in a firm kiss. He couldn't understand the powerful pull she had over him, but he wanted nothing more than to drown in it. He released her and she stood staring at him with her lips slightly parted, beautiful bewilderment. She flushed, and turned quickly fleeing her confused feelings, and a confused wizard in her wake.


End file.
